Little Boy Lost
by I didn'tdoityoucan'tproveit
Summary: Neither Joe nor the Reagans knew that he was to be a father on the day that he died. But now just 3 months after his birth his son has gone missing. Can the Reagans make it through another loss? Will Liam ever meet his family? Summary's not the best but the story is better, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

6 months ago Angela's life was perfect. She had a doting boyfriend, of whom she found herself growing more in love with everyday. A great job as a journalist working for a small news company, and a wonderful relationship with her boyfriends family, they met up each Sunday for mass and dinner after all.

6 months ago life was great, amazing even and it could only get better, but then her boyfriend, Joe Reagan, got shot in a gang related incident while serving on the force. Her relationship with his family suffered as a result and after she lost complete contact with them her life to a downward spiral from there, finally ending up with her back in Portland, 9 months pregnant with a deadman's child.

Now, here she sat, on flight 39, only 3 months after giving birth on her way to New York with an infant in her lap. On her way to meet the in-laws, who didn't even know she was coming.

" Attention all passengers we are 30 minutes away from JFK airport. At this time we now ask for all passengers to return to their seats. We would like to thank you for flying Air Delta, please buckle your seat belts and enjoy the remainder of your flight"

Angela sighed and readjusted her grip on her son. Her son, she still wasn't used to the entire idea of it. Being a mother, just a year ago she was living in New York, in herboyfriends apartment. They both had discussed marriage and kids, but had ultimately agreed that for the time being they were better off without any.

After his death, things had been too hectic for her to take notice of the startling changes to her body, it wasn't until a month after she had moved back to Portland that she discovered her pregnancy. By then it was too late for an abortion so she had debated with adoption, but then her son was born and his tiny, fragile soul was placed in her tired arms and she couldn't just abandon him.

Things were fine for the first couple weeks. Her mother came down and helped with the baby, her family supported her, her job gave her paid leave despite still being new to the press. Things were finally calming down in her life; then she found an old picture of Joe and she knew she had to go back.

Her mother protested her, family expressed their disapproval, but in the end she came. Staying down at her sons sleeping face, watching tiny eyebrows and little button nose scrunch up as he dreamed, his caramel eyes flickering under his little eyelids, and hearing the soft snore that occasionally escaped his mouth. She knew she had made the right choice.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have now docked at JFK airport. Air Delta welcomes you to New York City, you may now began to exit the aircraft, once again we'd like to extend our thanks for flying with Delta Airlines, enjoy your stay in the big apple."

Tightening her grip on her son, Angela shuffled forward out into the aisle. Reaching upward she opened the small carryon shelf and grabbed Liam's diaper bad and her knapsack full of hastily packed clothes before exiting the plane.

Angela quickly moved through the the airport, stopping briefly at the baggage claim to pick Liam's carseat and the nearest rental car station. Loading up the car and strapping her son in, she quickly got behind the wheel and raced off away from the airport.

* * *

Angela drove around in blind circles for about an hour not really knowing what directions he wanted to go in. Although she had come down to see Joe's family, the Reagans, as was the entire point of the trip to introduce her son and the nephew, cousin, grandson, etc to them. She didn't want to head straight to their family home just yet.

She didn't really have anywhere else to go though. All her friends who lived in the area that she could stay with temporarily, she cut ties with afterJoe's death. Any hotel that was semi decent would be pretty booked and all out rooms leaving her with either sleeping in a crappie motel or the rental car, but like he'll she was picking either of those options.

Looking back into therear view, Angela smiled as she watched Liam slowly began to awaken. His small caramel eyes fluttered open, as little eyelashes blinked rapidly to clear the sleep from his eyes. A small pudgy fist reached up and rubbed at his left eye as his mouth opened and he let out a tired yawn.

Now fully aware, his little head twisted this way and that surveying his new surroundings before he noticed his mother's eyes looking back at him. Grinning a wide toothless grin, he began to coo and drool as he waved his arms wildly trying to capture his mother's attention.

Angela laughed and waved at him in the mirror before focusing her eyes back on the road just in time to notice a woman jumping out into the street. The steering wheel twisted and the car swerved as a result. Tires screeched painfully against the asphalt before giving in and lifting from the ground.

The car flipped over on it's front. Liam's carseat jerked as did Angela who banged her head against the steering and blacked out. The sound of Liam's constant screaming jolted her awake moments later. Blinking rapidly she wondered for a brief moment why the world was upside down and spinning before shaking the fuzz out of her head and focusing g on the situation.

Clearing her throat she tried to croutons for help, only to fail as her voice came out barely above a whisper. Taking a deep, ragged breath she managed to successfully call out and alert some nearby tenants in an apartment, who turned on their lights and began to curiously stick their heads out their windows.

Sighing inrelief Angela turned around to check on Liam, who was still screaming, only to gasp in shock as an unknown woman reached in through the broken window and pulled her son out of his car seat.

As she began to get back up and walk away from the car, Liam still in hand, Angela cried out for her to stop.

"Hey! What are you doing! That's my son, Let go of my son!"

The woman ignored her and continued down the street, turning down an alley and disappearing from sight. Angela screamed and tried to follow after her, attempting to pull herself out of the car, only to cry out in pain as a sharp pain flared throughout her legs.

Screaming out in frustration she banged her bloody fists up against the steering wheel and began to later she felt darkness overtake her as she succumbed to exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela awoke feeling unusually numb. She hadn't yet opened her eyes, so she didn't exactly know where she was, or how she got there. What she did know was that there was an annoying beeping sound going off in her right ear and wherever she was being held smelled strongly of bleach and other hard cleaners.

Slowly opening her eyes, she surveyed the area taking note of the overall cleanliness and order of the room. The floors were made of dark vinyl tile, freshly swept, mopped and waxed. Next to the bed there was a roller table with a plastic pitcher and a small paper cup.

The walls were each painted a light mint green, on the left wall there was window under it was a large white heater, which noisily switched on and off occasionally, as if it was on some sort of timer. The right wall was mostly blank except for one lone painting of some crying child,(who's blue eyes seemed to be staring into her soul), which rested in the middle of the wall.

Looking down at her body, Angela took notice of the many wires that stuck out of her arms and chest, twisting and connecting in odd which ways to machines that had blinking lights and beeping noises. Both her legs were bound in casts, but her left leg was propped up. Angela guessed that meant that,the leg was worse off than the other.

"Oh good, your awake"

Startled, Angela quickly looked up and turned toward the door. She was so absorbed in her injuries she hadn't noticed the presence of the nurse as she walked into the room. The nurse in turn wasn't completely focused on Angela, instead she was looking over at the complicated machinery that stood near her bed. She stared at Red and blue lines for what felt like hours before finally looking away and writing on the chart in her hand.

Without looking up from her chart, the nurse began to ask her a series of basic questions: what was her name? When was she born? What year it was? and Who was the president? She never paused in her questions, and she never looked up from her chart.

Eventually all the constant and meaningless questions began to overwhelm her and she held up her hand to make them stop. None of this was helping her right now; she needed to know where here son was.

"S-stop, stop... just stop with all the questions. I need... I need... to know where is my son. Do... you, have my son?" She asked her voice came out strong despite the drugs coercing through her system, but it reeked heavily of desperation. Nevertheless she remained steadfast in her efforts staring the nurse dead in the eyes.

The nurse, on her part, looked to be completely and utterly confused. She looked down at her chart flipping through the papers, checking over the facts, before looking back up at Angela.

"Son? EMT didn't pull anyone else from the wreck except you. Shortly after we got you out the car went up in flames, anything inside was burned beyond recognition. Before that happened EMT'S report seeing no one else in the car"

Angela shook her head, this wasn't good. This was not what she wanted to hear.

"You don't... have my son? You don't, have my son! My baby... is still... out there... Missing!" Her breathing had escalated as her body began to shake and tremble with hysteria.

"Ma'am you need to calm down. Just take deep breaths-"

"Don't... tell me ...to calm... down!"She glared at the nurse, her eyes flashed with thinly veiled rage. "My baby... is... missing"

The nurse moved to administer a sedative, but Angela reached out and grasped her arm stopping her.

"Please... Please, my baby... he's missing. I need... I need you, to call his uncle... He's a detective.. he'll find him... he's a good detective...He'll find my baby."

The nurse reached over her arm and injected the sedative into her I.V. before turning back and acknowledging her patient.

"Does this, Detective have a name?"

Angela nodded sluggishly, her eyes began to droop. Those drugs must have been fast acting or something because they were really kicking in.

"Yeah... yeah, his name's Danny." Her words slurred together and her eyes were becoming heavier, but still she pressed on. " He's a detective... Detective Danny Reagan... He works at the NYPD... you got... to call them... Tell him... Angela called...He'll know who you're talking about."

Angela's words tampered off at the end as she faded into unconsciousness. The nurse sighed as she watched her patient's breathing even out,before walking out the room and to the nearest nurse's seemed she had some work to do.

* * *

Danny strolled into the bullpen with a pep in his step and in a unusually good mood. He'd had a good night with Linda, the boys were fine and safely at school,and the coffee today was hot and strong. Just the way he liked it.

Shuffling over to his desk,he'd just barely managed to sit down and take a sip of his coffee when his phone rang.

"Detective Reagan"

"Hello, is this Detective Danny Reagan"

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. He really hated stupid questions.

"Yes, I just said, who is this?"

"Right, this is nurse Lynn Simons, from the New York- Presbyterian Brooklyn Methodist Hospital"

"Okaaay, why are you calling me, nurse Lynn Simons from the New York- Presbyterian Brooklyn Methodist hospital."

"We have a patient, no last name given, but first name Angela."

Danny took a sharp inhale of breath at the mention of her name. Angela, that was the name of Joe's girlfriend. Despite the many Sunday dinners she came to they never really caught her name, but he did Know that her first name was Angela. Then again last time he'd seen her she was on her way back to Portland so maybe not. This could very well just be some random girl he'd met at some crime scene named Angela.

"She came in yesterday at around 10:00 p.m., she'd been in a severe car accident and only just woke up this morning. Upon awakening she had an hysterical episode and requested your presence."

"Alright, well I can be there shortly-"

"Oh, no sir", she said cutting him off " that won't be necessary, at this time"

"I thought you just asked me to come in"

"Yes sir, I did sir, but you see we had to sedate her to get her to calm down coming in now would be useless, I'd advise you to come in later between the hours of 11:00 a.m. and 8:00 p.m. that's when visiting hours are over"

Danny shook his in objection, before realizing the nurse couldn't see through the phone and projecting his disapproval. Loudly.

"'I'm a cop, a detective,lady,how do you expect me to be there between those hours I don't get off until 9:00p.m. on a good day, and I never have a good day!"

The nurse began to sound flustered and nervous on the other end of the line as Danny continued to yell at her. Eventually she agreed to allow Detective Reagan into the patient's room after visiting hours as an exception.

Annoyed Danny hung up on her before she could finish talking and turned his chair facing away from his desk. It wasn't even 7:30 yet and he already had a headache. Pressing his hands into his face he closed his eyes and wondered why exactly were people stupid.

Turning back around he stared at the smiling face of his partner, Jackie Curatola, and scowled at her.

"What was that all about?"

Hey shrugged, waving off her question for now and gestured to the stack of folders in her arms.

"Ah, it was nothing, just something about a hysterical patient, an inconsiderate hospital with a dumb visiting hour schedule and a less than bright nurse who enforces it. What's in your hands"

"Recent case Files, yours to be specific, Sarge said you did them wrong and to do them over. What do you mean what hospital? What nurse? It's obviously not Linda."

"Of course it's not Linda, Jackie, if I needed to see my wife I wouldn't have to have to request an exception for visiting hours at the hospital she works at, and what do you mean I've got redo all those files I've already done them they're finished."

"You did do them you just didn't do it right. Sarge says he wants them completed by the end of the day, the right way this time, and back on his desk tonight before you clock out."

Dropping the stack onto his desk she smirked at him in false encouragement before sitting back down at her desk.

Danny huffed and reached for the first file on the top of the 'd better get started now if he wanted to make it out of the office and to the hospital by 10:30p.m.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela had been awake for 2 hours now and she hadn't really done much of anything. There wasn't much she could while restrained to a hospital bed, except maybe stare outside at the outside world through the open window. Eyes wide open and seeing everything, but taking in nothing.

She had been quiet since she woke up. Staying so still that one could mistake her for a statue, if it wasn't for the occasional raspy breathes she exhaled. The nurses on duty had come in periodically to check on her, making sure she was still alive while trying to coax her into a conversation, with little to no results. She remained completely unresponsive, only breaking her silence to ask, "Is Detective Reagan here, yet?". Upon receiving a negative answer she would once again fall silent, to the nurses growing frustration.

Empty brown eyes stared down at the cars below, as they drove past the hospital on the wet a New York streets. How fitting that it should rain, with all the dark thoughts swirling around her head, and all the terrible things happening in her life. It seemed right for it to rain, as if the sky itself felt her pain and sympathizing; expressed it's sorrow through the clouds.

Although she could hear her hospital room door open and close, she didn't feel compelled to turn and face her guest. It was probably just another nurse coming to check her vitals, see if she was dead. All while assuring her that Detective Reagan was on his way. She really couldn't be bothered to entertain a nurse right now.

Hearing an familiar voice call out her name, she turned to stare into the concerned brown eyes of one Detective Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan.

"Hello Danny," She called, her voice barely above a whisper. Lately she hadn't the strength to put more force in her voice or anything really. "I'm so glad to see you, although not exactly this way. I didn't plan it this way"

"Angela, hey, you don't look so good. What happaned?", his voice was uncharacteristically soft and gentle. He talked as if she were made glass and his words had the power to shatter her. Too bad sor him though, she was already broken.

"Something terrible happene , Danny, and not just to me, but I'll get to that in a moment. Could you hand me my bag."

She pointed to the small knapsack she had carried with her on the plane. It was the only thing the paramedics were able to pull out the car before it went up in flames.

Danny looked over to where she was pointing, and grabbed her bag off the floor. Carefully handing it to her, he watched as she rifled through the pockets, before she finally found what she was looking for. Pulling out her wallet, she opened it up and pulled out a small picture, staring at it for a moment before passing it to him.

It was a photo of a newborn. One of those wallet sized pictures some hospitals gave the parents once the baby was born. He stated at it for a moment before looking back up at her. He didn't see what this had to do with anything. Seeing his confusion Angela began to speak.

"That's Liam Daniel Reagan, born 7 pounds 12 ounces on October 9th 2009, and yes before you ask he is Joe's son."

She paused and looked up at his face, trying to judge his reaction, but his face was impassive. His eyes were like steel, his jaw was set. He leaned casually against the door with his arms crossed and that emotionless mask slowly creeping up on his face. Seeing that his body language would give nothing away, she continued on as if she hadn't stopped.

"He's only 3 months old, but I already see that he's so much like Joe. Same soft blond hair, although a bit lighter than his, I'm certain it will darken as he gets older. He's got the same chocolate eyes, and every time he laughs they just light up, with such the most beautiful twinkle. He's always laughing, so they always shine. He's such a happy baby."

"Angela," he asked softly," what happened? Where's Liam?"

She sniffed softly as her eyes began to water and her voice chocked. I

"I wanted you to meet him. All of you, I wanted all of you to meet him. My mother she wanted me to wait until he was older to travel. At least 3 or 5, but I just couldn't wait that long. I wanted my baby to grow up knowing both sides of his family and now... he might not get to know either one."

She began to break down into hysterical sobbing, while Danny awkwardly looked on. He hated crying woman situations especially when he was the one who had to calm their hysterics. Pushing off from the door, he moved over to the bed and awkwardly began to pat her back.

"It'll be okay, Angela, just finish telling me what happened, and I promise I'll fix this."

She began to rapidly shake her head while muttering no repeatedly. Eventually she got dizzy and was forced to stop.

"It's been a week already, the chances of you finding my baby, my Liam is slim to none at this point. Kidnapping cases go cold after the first 24 hours and it's presumed the child is dead unless ransom comes in. It's been 168 hours and no ransom was made, if there was one you'd be here sooner.

At this point Liam's Kidnapping is a cold case. Even if you wanted to find him you'd be told to move on. Crime doesn't stop just because my world has."

"No, no, you're forgetting something Angela, I'm a Reagan, We're Reagans. You've been one ever since you started dating Joe. This baby only confirmed what was already known. I'll find him, Angela, I swear I'll find him, but I can't do that without your help. You need to finish telling me what happened."

She nodded, took a deep breath and choked back her next sob before continuing on.

"Um...after I made the decision to come back, I booked the earliest flight to New York. I wanted to leave quickly that way I wouldn't have time to talk myself out of it and my mother wouldn't know. We were on that plane for hours and then some time around 9 we landed at JFK. I had the foresight to call a rental car company, so there was a car waiting for me when we got there.

I didn't go straight to Commissioner Reagans house, I knew that I'd eventually end up there, but not right away. I wanted to clear my head, figure out what I was going to say, so I drove around for a bit, some how ended up in Brooklyn. Around then Liam woke up. He started laughing and I took my eyes off the road for just a moment. When I turned back to the road there was this woman in the middle of the street.

She had rushed out into the street, I guess she thought she could cross it before I reached her, but I was too close and she was too slow. I swerved out of the way, she kept walking. I Lost control of the car and it flipped over and she was fine. I hit my head, blacked out, and she kept walking didn't even turn around.

When I woke up, I was in so much pain, I wanted to passout ,but I to check on Liam, so I turned around and there was this woman reaching through the back window and pulling him out of his car seat. I started screaming. I wanted her to let him go, but she wouldn't listen. She ignored me and pulled him out the window, and he was screaming so...loud.

She got up and, still holding him, she walked away. Just walked away. I was screaming at her , Liam was screaming at her, and she kept walking. With my baby, she walked away."

Her words faded off at the end and she slumped back against the bed. Too tired exert any effort to sit up. Danny sighed and nodded, he had just received a lot of information. All of it giving him a rush of mixed emotions and a headache, but this was neither the time nor the place to express any of them.

As of now he had a case, a bad one where someone in his family was in danger. If any normal case would put him on edge this one was doubling that effect. Whatever he was feeling right now, however, was going to have to be ignored or he'd be taken off the case. He could suppress his feelings, for now, just until Liam was found and returned to his family.

"Alright here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna contact my dad, and tell him what's going on. He'll contact my department and get this case started. My partner will come by later with a sketch artist and while you tell her what you told me, you can describe what this woman looked like so we know what we're looking for."

Hey got up and moved back over to the door, he was half way out when he turned back and looked her straight in the eyes. His face softened at the look on her face. The depression, the despair. Quietly he murmured.

"We're gonna find him, Angela, we're gonna find him."

Hey waited until she nodded in understanding before leaving. Reaching into his pocket, he fished out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial for his father cell phone. They had alot they needed to talk about.


End file.
